Parmankjapoi
The Kingdom of Pärmakjapoi is a fictional country. Its dilapidated rival, Ruotan, is located to the northwest of it; and it is located to the east of the continents of Darros and Laron/Esami, and to the west of Daleskarnia. Its capital is Parnenjarīja, on the northeastern slopes of the island of Parenia. Among its skyscrapers, the palace of the King and the royal vihāra-academy stand in the vast complex pf Samadhipura (samadhi + pura, "concentration-city"), built from the cannibalised remains of its founders' flying cities that crashed unto Parenia's plateau while they fled their empire's defeat during the Sixteenth Age. Flag The purple side represents righteousness and nobility, and the pink side symbolises love for everything that is good and right. The lighter lines in the middle symbolise innovation, and the star stands for either the monarchy or the Noble Eightfold Path of the Buddha. Features Parenia Island A windswept island of grasslands that is the seat of Parmankjapoi's government. Government Parmankjapoi is ruled by a King, and everyday management of the government is run by the Prime Minister. Military Parmankjapoin soldiers wear white and blue armour, and they use flying white vehicles. Their guns fire blue lasers. Economy This kingdom prides itself in its retention of ancient technology that its Tuksharan relatives had left behind, innovating and conserving them into a more efficient form. It is also a haven for education -- not only in the Dharma, but also in many other fields, like mineralogy, agriculture, and marine biology -- that is widely lauded by its neighbours. Culture Parmankjapoi's people practice a culture similar to that of their Tuksharan ancestors. However, Sanskrit is also learned by many Parmankjapoins as a formal or religious language. Like their Ruotanese rivals, most Parmankjapoins are bisexuals, although they prefer monogamous relationships. Parmankjapoins greet each other by putting their hands together and saying, "Om svasti astu", which means "blessings to you in all directions". It can be shortened in casual situations as "svasti". Religion Parmankjapoi's national religion is Buddhism. In fact, Parmankjapoian Buddhism is more devoted to the teachings of the Dharma than its polytheistic Tuksharan counterpart. However, Parmankjapoi's culture also adopted some Hindu elements as the scholars became obsessed with the Sanskrit language, such as some devotees refusing to eat beef or garlic. International relations Due to its oceanic location between the superpowers of Laron and Freyrgard/Daleskarnia, the Parmakjapoin government maintains a degree of isolation to avoid provoking the mighty nations of those two continents and exposing the nation's advanced technology for their ulterior motives. However, they are eager to establish diplomatic relations with the distant Republic of Porashon (for its amusingly similar flag and their flying tanks) and its allies in the mutant nation of Umbirab ("the most open-minded nation on Earth"). Another close ally of Parmankjapoi is the more powerful and diverse Republic of Gdjestrana, renowned for its industry and mutants' superpowers. In fact, Gdjestrana's few outposts to the east of the continent of Darros were set up just to keep in touch with Parmankjapoi's affairs. Parmankjapoi's greatest competitor is the magical realm of Kogdoza. Although both countries are not at war against each other, they just want to see which of the two realms is the better at a certain aspect, such as technology, space or dimensional travel, or writing an epic. In fact, both Parmankjapoins and Kogdozans would work together should either one of them get attacked. Aside from the Pratighan Empire, Parmankjapoi is at war against the Wannaenid Empire, as the latter attempted thousands of terrorist attacks and invasions of the isolated archipelago and its allies. Trivia * Parmankjapoi was created by a bisexual Porasonid artist as his response to the caricatured dystopia of Ruotan. In spite of this, Ruotan became more popular and well-known, to the point that Parmankjapoi has been "sanitised" in later depictions as just a realm of scientists that compete against the magic-wielding realm of Kogdoza. ** Its flag is more similar to that of Porashon's flag. ** Parmankjapoi was inspired by the author's amusement in that Porashon's flag coincidentally resembled the bisexual flag. * An inhabitant of Parmakjapoi is known as a "Parmankjapoin". * Parmankjapoi's name is pronounced as "pear-MAHN-kyah-poy" (ˈpærmaŋkʲapoɪ̯). It was derived from the Tuksharan words "pärmank" ("hope") and "japoi" ("country"). In Porasonid, its name could "Darî-lauraz", and its capital and royal palace would be "Azaidaron" and "Sôrandatar", respectively. See also * Gdjestrana, one of its closest allies to the southwest of Darros * Kogdoza, its magical rival to the west of Darros Category:Fictional countries Category:Monarchies Category:Countries Category:Peculiar Rabydosverse nations Category:In-universe fiction